puccafandomcom-20200213-history
The Pirates
The Pirates appear in Netflix's Pucca Love Recipe. As secondary antagonists, their main goal is mostly looking for treasure. Though they are a group of four, not counting the bird, their fourth member only worked with them in one episode. The fourth member's other episode was spent mostly in jail, while his crew could only talk to him outside of the jail. History The pirates, although they have a bounty, Officer Bruce himself doesn't take them as a threat. To quote, when he told Pucca about them, they were really "idiots". The pirates first appear in episode 14, "Treasure Hunt". They consist of Captain, Bogo, Punch and his pet bird. Though the fourth member Monk is shown in a wanted poster, he's not with them when they first arrive on Sooga Island. The group are not very competent, having lost their map before arriving. But Sooga Island was apparently their planned destination, believing there to be treasure somewhere on the island. Bogo claims to know map by heart, and the trio walk in circles. Its during this, they run into the Sooga Bird. The bird leads them to what they think the treasure is buried under, the largest tree. The tree is the home to Tobe and his ninja gang. Around the time, Garu, stumbles along both groups. Each group thinks the other is an enemy and attack. Both groups are taken down mostly due to Pucca's interference. Bogo, seeing a map Tobe had planned for Garu, believes its a treasure map. That leads them to Goh-Rong restaurant, but the group doesn't get time to explore this upon seeing Pucca and Garu. The trio stupidly make a run for it, for no real reason. Though Bogo's idea might not have been totally off. After departing, Dada and Dandy are seen digging a hole for their cooking pot. Dada explains to Dandy, its to keep their sauce underground to ripen. While digging they stumble upon a gold nugget. But the two merely see it as a rock and toss it aside. The group would appear again in episode 16, " Finding Won", while at the restaurant Bogo sees Won lay a golden egg. The group believe now that Won is their treasure and kidnap her from Ching. Despite their efforts, Won is clearly upset for being taken and doesn't want to lay eggs for them. She only lays her eggs, when Punch threatens to eat her and becomes distressed. They decide to take Won off the island and keep her. But the trio gets lost quickly. Ching, now with an eagle as an aid, soon finds them. And a brawl starts but Ching is left weakened after her eagle apparently falls in love with Punch's pet bird and chases after it. Bogo and the Captain attempt to leave, only to be halted by Abyo, Pucca, and Garu. Bogo tries to fight Abyo, but loses due to his own stupidity, hitting himself with Abyo's weapon. While Garu quickly retrieves Won back from the Captain. When he attempts to flee with Won's eggs, he sees their just regular eggs that just had a golden shell color. With the group defeated, the gang goes home. Again, once the pirates are gone, it is revealed Won can lay golden eggs, though it goes unnoticed by the friends. Monk finally makes his appearance and somewhat return to the group in episode 22, "Garu In Jail". When Garu wants peace from Pucca, Abyo suggests putting him a jail cell for peace. The idea is good at first until he stumbles upon Monk. Monk, who's as foolish as crew, gets Garu to help him get some food. However, its a badly rotten and been on the floor but he eats it causing him stomach problems later. Its also later revealed Monk, accidentally got separated. While he was seasick, he got surprised by a rat, which scared him and he comically jumps off the boat. But Monk has no problems with jail as he sees it as a cozy place to sleep. Its then his stomach bothers him and the pirates plead to Garu's friends to help him before he has an accident in the cell. The rest of the episode consists of Pucca, Abyo, and Ching looking for Bruce. Due to the cells' key getting broken. Garu and the crew spend most of it suffering from Monk's flatulence. Though Bruce gets back in time to open the cell; which Garu leaves quickly (with Pucca trailing behind). It comes a little too late as Monk, ends up going in the cell. Causing the rest of both groups to run in disgust. They'd appear again in episode 24, "Villains, Unite!", but again no Monk. Fyah, proposes Tobe's ninjas and the pirates work together to steal, what they allege is a treasure. But Fyah himself believes its just something to get an edge of the restaurant. However, Tobe double crosses both Fyah and the pirates. But Tobe would find the "treasure" was just rotten miso paste, that the Chefs had planned to throw away. This time the whole group would appear in episode 25, "Winter In Sooga Island". Pucca and the group would chase after them when they stole Santa's presents to keep for themselves. Ironically afterwards, Pucca would go after them again. While they believed she had returned to hurt them, its shown she found a present box meant for the whole pirate crew. Their last appearance is in a dream episode of Ring Ring's "Ring Ring the Cow" where they apparently stole cattle to either sell or use as meat to feed themselves. But since it was a dream it most likely didn't happen. Though again, Monk was not present with them. Members The Pirate Clan consist of five members, if you include Punch's pet bird. Captain. The Captain is the leader of the group. He's considered the most cunning compared to the group. Although his crew gets on his nerves. He does apparently value them, at least enough to remember their names. He's also revealed to never be fond of Christmas. The Captain has black hair and an eyepatch over his left eye. Bogo is something between second-in-command or a dumb lackey of the group. He often has a bad memory. Punch is the brawn of the group, using mallets when he fights. He's shown to miss a tooth and has a pet bird that resides on his head, like Ching's. Like Ching, he's attached to his bird companion. Monk is the fourth and often the most absent from the pirate group. He's literally a scaredy cat and easily scared. Monk is has blonde hair and wears a hat. Gallery Punchesbird.png|Punch's pet bird Monkpirate2.jpg Monkpirate.jpg Piratecrew3.png Scaredpiratecrew.png Scaredpiratecrew2.png Happypirate.png Piratecrew2.png Piratecrew.png Sooga Bird.png Screamerpirate.jpg Notes They may be a replacement for the Vagabond Ninja Clan for the tv series. Category:Characters Category:Minor Villains Category:Minor Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Male